


Everything I Didn’t Say

by chesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Freeform, Im sorry tsukki, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, one sided Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: - inspired by Everything I Didn’t Say by 5 Seconds of Summer -Kei was never open about his feelings. Then came in Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Everything I Didn’t Say

**Author's Note:**

> this was so rushed! I hope you enjoy though!

Kei was never open about his feelings.  
Then Hinata Shouyou came into his life.  
He wasn’t sure when it started, was it the time when he saw Hinata jump in front of him and challenge him like Kei wasn’t a whole head taller than him? Or maybe it was the time Hinata had first smiled at him?  
Well whatever, it wasn’t like it mattered. Hinata Shouyou may be bright, optimistic, pure- he may be the human version of sunshine and rainbows- Hinata Shouyou may be anything but it didn’t matter to Kei. It shouldn’t.  
But it wouldn’t hurt to watch right?  
Watching Hinata move around the court- no, just watching Hinata had become normal for Kei. It was like watching the sun set or rise, it’s a repeating occurrence but nevertheless still beautiful.  
Then there came a time where the sun had sought help from Kei. A chance to watch up close, a chance to be near him. He shouldn’t pass this up right?

“Only if it’s before and after practice.” Kei said like he was just forced to agree.  
But it didn’t matter to Hinata, he still smiled and looked at Kei like he had just saved humanity. “Thanks Tsukishima!” 

Kei wondered that maybe he did save humanity in his past life.

Studying became a habit for the first years, especially after Yachi arrived.  
But even after all their efforts, Hinata and the king didn’t pass their exams.  
He expected to see Hinata devastated because he had seen firsthand how hard he worked to pass. But he didn’t, instead the both of them started to plan ways on how to go to Tokyo. Kei chuckled to himself, there was nothing to worry about.  
Even when Hinata and his majesty had fought, there was nothing to worry about.  
Kei had nothing to worry about, he figured. Hinata was a force to be reckoned with, nothing could bring him down.

Well that was what Kei had thought. 

It was their match with Kamomedai and Hinata had just delivered an amazing spike.  
Everyone was cheering and when Tanaka had extended a hand to help Hinata up, Kei’s world stilled.  
He wanted to rush towards Hinata, he wanted to help him up. The whistle blew, a sign for substitution, and then in a blur Hinata was out of the court.  
Did the sun just stop shining, even just for a moment, that day?

They lost to Kamomedai.

Kei’s strained leg be damned, his thoughts only revolved around Hinata. Was he okay? Was he doing fine?

He never asked him.

Soon enough, they were 2nd years already. And by this time, Kei had already accepted that he indeed had feelings for the sunshine incarnate.  
Hinata threw himself in volleyball even more. And as always, Kei and everyone else were pulled along.  
Nothing much happened in their second year. He still resigned himself into just watching the sun from afar. It’s not like anything good would happen if he got close to Hinata. And it’s not like the latter would be happy to be friends with Kei. The chances of that happening would be a miracle.

“What do you mean why?! We’re friends right?” Hinata had asked him, eyebrows furrowed together.  
Kei widened his eyes in shock. Hinata considered him a friend. “Sorry, sometimes I forget that I have an idiot as a friend.”  
Hinata smiled, again for the third time in 15 minutes.  
Miracles happened that time. One, Hinata and Kei were friends. Two, Hinata had smiled. This really shouldn’t be a miracle but leave it to Kei for considering it one.

Then third year happened. Yamaguchi was captain and Kageyama was his vice. Leaving Hinata and Kei to spend more time with each other.  
Kei was grateful for this chance. Some time in the summer before third year, he decided to confess after Nationals. So, he let everything build up while enjoying it.  
Hinata and Kei started to sit beside each other on the bus. They shared earbuds and listened to Kei’s playlist (the one he made specifically for Hinata). By then, Hinata casually falling asleep on Kei’s shoulder was normal.  
Oh, how that made Kei so happy.  
He started to plan his confession. He was never the one to be able to easily say words, so he wrote a letter. Then it became plural. He had to buy a box for his letters. Did he put in a flash drive that contained songs that reminded him of Hinata? Yes.

Then Brazil happened.

And instead of saying fuck it and confess. He had to mask his concern with his usual insults.

Nationals happened, they placed third.

Then they were in the airport.

“You’re really doing this huh shrimp?” Kei said.  
Hinata laughed. “We had this conversation already Tsuki!”  
“Just reminding you in case you forget.”  
“Don’t worry, I can do this.” Hinata flashed him a reassuring smile.  
It doesn’t reassure him though. Because at the bottom of the backpack he wore was the box he planned to give him. It’s waiting. His hands are itching to grab it.  
He almost does too.  
But then Hinata’s off.

2 years passed. His pining wasn’t done. There came another chance to finally confess, Yamaguchi invited him to pick Hinata up from the airport. And he passed it up, claiming he was busy. But honestly, he was just scared. Scared that everything would just come back crashing down on him.

It did eventually though.

The Black Jackals won the match. The former first years of Karasuno met up with one another for drinks.  
“It feels so good to be back!” Hinata exclaimed, chugging down his drink.  
“Different day but still the same idiot I guess.” Kei said, grabbing the drink from Hinata.  
“Hey, that’s mine!” Hinata pouted and tried to get it back.  
“Nope, you’re an athlete. You should know your limit.” Kei scolded.  
Hinata frowned but when he heard his phone ring, he immediately lit up. “Oh uh I gotta take this.” He said, then went outside for some privacy.  
When Kei stood up, Yamaguchi had looked at him weirdly.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Hinata.” Kei answered and quickly left the table.  
Before Kei left home, he had grabbed the most crucial letter out of the bow. It was the letter where he had poured most of his feelings. It was the letter that said ‘I love you Hinata Shouyou’.  
Kei was just in time, he saw Hinata end the call on whoever he was talking to.  
“Hinata.” He called out.  
Hinata looked at him in surprise and wore his usual bright smile. “Ah Tsuki! What are you doing here?”  
Kei gripped the letter in the pocket of his coat. Should he just go out and say it?  
“Who were you talking to?” Kei asked instead, stalling.

And fuck, he shouldn’t have.

Hinata smiled at him, it was even brighter than the sun but somehow soft. His look was fond.  
“Ah that, that was my boyfriend.”

Kei felt his heart break.

“Ah really?” Kei should leave. Now. But his feet stayed planted in the ground.  
“Yeah! God, it’s kind of funny having this conversation with you.” Hinata chuckled. “I don’t know if you knew but I had the biggest crush on you back in high school.”  
Kei’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Yeah I did but I’m over it already. As you know, boyfriend.” Hinata said with a smile. “I just never had the courage to say it ‘cause I knew it wasn’t reciprocated.” You’re wrong. ”That’s why I’m super thankful for my boyfriend! If he hadn’t confessed to me, I doubt we’d be together now.”  
“...I see.” Kei said, he crushed the letter in his pocket.  
“Oh look! Here he is now!” Hinata pointed behind Kei. “Omi-san!”  
Kei looked back and was shocked to see Sakusa Kiyoomi of the Black Jackals. Based on his observations, he was always so distant and hated physical contact.  
“Shouyou.” Sakusa said, approaching Hinata. “Come on let’s get this over with.”  
Hinata pouted at him. “You promised me you’d meet them. Oh- so this is Tsukishima Kei! He’s one of my bestfriends from Karasuno.” Hinata introduced Kei.  
Kei nodded at him which Sakusa returned.  
Hinata tugged Sakusa’s sleeve and raised his hand to him, as if asking for something. In which Sakusa proceeded to spray hand sanitizer on it.  
What?  
Hinata happily intertwined his hand with Sakusa’s. “Come on Tsuki! I want you guys to all get to know each other.”  
Sakusa scowled. “I thought we were going to only stay here for a while.”  
“Hey! You said if we won you’d do this. Better keep your promise Omi-san.”  
Sakusa rolled his eyes and looked back at Kei. “Shouyou said let’s go.”  
Kei nods, gripping the letter tighter. “I’ll catch up.”  
“Hurry back Tsuki!” Hinata said, pulling Sakusa with him inside.

He slumped against the wall and let out a bitter laugh. “Oh god, I’m an even bigger idiot than him.”  
He pulled out the crumpled letter in his hand. “Guess I don’t need you anymore.”  
He eyed the trashcan near the door and sighed.  
He went back inside his left hand clenched in a tight fist and in his right hand, that was still seeking shelter in his pocket, was the crumpled up letter he never got to give.  
He passed the trashcan and went straight to the table where Hinata was introducing Sakusa to the others.  
“Congrats on finding someone who can put up with you.” Kei said, sliding back into his seat.

Kei wishes that he was that someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Anyways thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fic is not up to your standards :(( i still love you guys for managing to read it until the end. I promise to practice til I get better tho! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
